It is common for newly manufactured articles to be wrapped with polyethylene or other polymeric material to protect its outer surface from scratches, from contact with corrosive fluids and the like. Articles which are irregular in shape or are heavy are unusually difficult to wrap. Heavy machinery for example is commonly attached to a skid after it is manufactured and both the machinery and the skid are wrapped before being shipped from the factory where it was manufactured. In most cases, such machinery is wrapped by an operator who holds a sheet of wrapping material and walks around the machinery again and again while raising and lowering the sheet and while maintaining the material under tension until the apparatus is completely enveloped. Wrapping by this means is physically taxing because the sheet of wrapping material is heavy and because the sheet must be constantly pulled to keep it under tension.
I have invented an apparatus by means of which an article may be wrapped in an improved way over the conventional way. The apparatus supports a roll of wrapping material at a height that can be adjusted. Furthermore, the apparatus is mounted on wheels, castors and the like so that it can be moved around the article or it can be located where it will best facilitate the wrapping operation. An operator does not have to carry the roll by hand, to raise and lower it by hand or to pull it to keep the wrapping material under tension. As a result the operator avoids back strain, fatigue and injuries resulting from fatigue when he is using the apparatus.